


Música

by aribakemono



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: A Vishous siempre le ha gustado el rap, como al resto de sus Hermanos.





	Música

A Vishous siempre le ha gustado el rap, como al resto de sus Hermanos.  
  
En menor medida, escuchaba también metal, pero casi siempre cuando se llevaba a las hembras a _la habitación_ , mientras mantenía relaciones con ellas.  
  
A algunas vampiras les gustaba esa música de fondo. La dureza y la fuerza de las guitarras eléctricas, tan parecidas al desenfreno de V cuando las inmovilizaba bajo su cuerpo. La voz grave y desgarradora del cantante, esgrimiendo una letra poderosa, como la propia voz del vampiro al tener un orgasmo que no le satisfacía del todo.  
  
No tiene un buen recuerdo del metal, así que ha dejado de escucharlo.  
  
Por el contrario, Butch prefiere el rock. Más suave, pero con letras, en ocasiones, igual de duras. A veces el poli enciende el equipo de música, pone _I love rock and roll_ y la canta a pleno pulmón, solo para joderle su momento de tranquilidad.  
  
Aunque Vishous le amenaza con romper cuanto aparato que pueda reproducir música se le ponga por delante, si no para de _dar alaridos lastimeros de una puta vez_ , le gusta oír la voz de su amigo (aunque cante fatal). Le reconforta verle feliz y siente un malvado (y patético) placer sabiendo que en esos momentos _solo están ellos dos_.  
  
Al final, Butch siempre termina callando, con una sonrisa pícara y una mirada cargada de malas intenciones, mientras se lanza hacia Vishous y le devora completo, en una lenta, salvaje y tremendamente agradable tortura.  
  
¿La música favorita de ambos? La que sale de los labios del otro cuando tienen las manos dentro de los pantalones y las camisas perdidas en algún lugar del Pit.


End file.
